


When The Day Met The Night

by orphan_account



Series: Pretty. Odd. [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluffy sorta, be prepared, get used to it yall, i also love panic at the disco, i hope it makes yall cry but probs not im a shitty writer, i love these boys, i might add richjake or cinnabun or pinkberry idk, im like 5, my apologies, next is gonna be She Had The World, starting with this, this gon be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy Heere has the luck of meeting the love of his life at ten years old. Too bad he's barely hanging on.





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> i stg im trying to crank out a longer chapter BUT im lazy  
> and trying to design a comic so

It was a warm Summer's evening when Jeremy Heere met the love of his life. He was about ten or so, climbing into the neighbors garden to escape his parent's fighting yet again. He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and let his back scrape against the tiny thorns of the ruby roses intertwining with emerald bushes. The garden seemed to sparkle in the golden light of the Sun. The garden was usually empty, which is why it was Jeremy's safe haven. Unfortunately, it was just his luck that today the garden was not empty.  
Jeremy's eyes fell on a short Filipino boy dancing to music from an iPod (was that Bob Marley?) under two palm trees, sipping tea occasionally. He stared, dumbstruck until the figure finally noticed him. Two cocoa brown eyes peeked out from a mop of ebony hair, glaring at Jeremy before running over and squirting him in the face with a water gun.  
"Hey!"   
"Why are you in my garden!?" They yelled in unison. They had a staring contest before giggling hysterically. The boy knelt down to where Jeremy was still sitting, and wiped the water off his face with his shirt. "I'm Michael. And I refuse to apologize for attacking you." Jeremy laughed, "I'm Jeremy!"   
"Whatcha doin' in my garden Jerebear?"  
"Jerebear?"  
Michael nodded, "Answer my question."  
"Oh, um." Jeremy bit his lip and glanced at his house. The bags under his eyes seemed more prominent in the fading light. Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes.  
"Ack! Jere don't cry it's okay, it's okay!" Michael pulled Jeremy in for a hug. "Hey, do you maybe wanna stay the night? I'm sure my moms won't mind."  
"Y-you d-d-don't have to pity me, I'm fine really!"  
"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe the guy who was about to cry a few seconds ago. It's not pity ya nutso, I wanna be your friend."  
"...Really?"  
"Mhm, you seem like a pretty cool guy Jere." Jeremy's mouth curved into a smile and his eyes lit up like the stars dancing in the sky. His meek 'Thank you.' was breathless. Neither of his parents noticed he was gone until the next morning when he showed up happier than either of them had seen him in months.


End file.
